Supermarket Confessions
by iloveromance
Summary: Suffering from unexpected heartbreak, Daphne flees the Elliot Bay Towers in the middle of the night where she finds herself in an all night grocery store. When she runs into a close friend, she realizes that her pain is much deeper than she is willing to admit.
1. Chapter 1

Their fingers entwined, Daphne stared into the steel grey eyes of the handsome man across from her. Who ever heard of anyone having steel grey eyes? It wasn't normal, but then again nothing about Frederick J Morrison was normal. He was the most unique man that Daphne had ever known.

He wasn't the type that she would usually go for, but when she saw him sitting by himself once night at Granville's, she boldly struck up a conversation. That wasn't like her either, making the first move.

But it was all Roz's fault. If it weren't for her friend's constant reminders of how Daphne needed to find a man, she would have quietly slipped out of the bar as quickly as she could.

Roz wouldn't have noticed anyway, having gone off with the first man who made eye contact with her. And Daphne knew that Roz wouldn't be calling that night to find out if she'd actually spoken to a man. Roz wouldn't be doing anything alone until early the next morning, unless things turned completely disastrous in the bedroom.

Daphne shuddered at the thought of how Roz could simply go to bed with a man that she barely knew, treating sex like it was something people did every day. Daphne preferred to call it _making love_ and she wanted to wait until just the right moment. But sadly, she feared that there would never be a right moment.

However, given Roz's stern lecture, Daphne felt compelled to change all of that. It may not happen tonight but once she got to know this man a little better...

With a sense of pride, Daphne offered to buy the man a drink. When he mentioned that his name was Frederick, she knew that it was a sign, and promptly launched into a detailed story about her boss and how his young sweet son was named Frederick who lived with his mother in Boston.

To her surprise, this man showed genuine interest in what she had to say and she found herself giving him her phone number in the hopes that this man would be the one she'd been waiting for her entire life-or at least that the relationship would last longer than a few months.

It had only been a week since that fateful meeting, but after three blissful dates, Daphne had grown quite fond of Frederick, despite the snide comments of her so-called _friend_. Roz repeatedly told her that Frederick wasn't her type, to which Daphne calmly explained was precisely the reason that she liked him so much. He was sweet, affectionate, attentive and kind. And she could easily find herself falling in love with him.

Now they sat face to face in the most romantic restaurant she could have ever imagined sharing an equally romantic meal of pasta, wine and bread sticks. As she looked into Frederick's eyes, she could feel her heart beating faster.

"This is a lovely evening, Frederick." She said, smiling as she squeezed his strong masculine hand. "I can't remember when I've had a better time. The only thing that comes even close is when me brother Stephen took me to see me favorite band at this little club in Manchester." She laughed at the memory. "Oh, we had a wonderful time! Me mum flatly refused to let me go and I cried for days. All me friends were going and I couldn't understand why I wasn't allowed to go. I wasn't a bloody child! One day Stephen came home from college and found me crying in me bedroom. I was so embarrassed because had it been me brother Simon, he would have assumed that I was in some sort of trouble if you know what I mean. I love Simon, but bloody hell, he can be a pain! Imagine, him actually thinking that I'd be stupid enough to-."

"Daphne!"

She looked up in surprise. "What?"

He smiled warmly and rubbed her hand. "Just... finish your story. You were talking about Stephen?"

"Oh right... I guess I got a bit sidetracked there, didn't I? Well, Stephen came home and found me crying in me room. To my surprise, he walked in and sat down beside me, holding me while I cried. He didn't ask me what was wrong, either. Somehow he can sense when something's bothering me and doesn't make me talk about the problem until I'm ready. Wish I could say the same thing about Simon. He rarely comforts me but when he does, he automatically assumes that it has something to do with a man! Can you believe that? I mean-."

"Daphne?"

"Yes?"

"You're doing it again. You were telling me about Stephen?"

She laughed nervously. "Oh right... I'm sorry. So anyway, Stephen came in and found me crying and he held me while I soaked his shirt with me tears. Finally when I stopped crying, which seemed like hours later, I managed to tell him that I wanted so much to see me favorite band, but me mum wouldn't let me. I still can't understand what she had against _Troubled Spirits_! I mean, just because they had tattoos and earrings doesn't make them bad people! They're not the best band in the world, but I was quite fond of them back in the day and-."

"Um... Daphne?"

"What?"

"About Stephen?"

She sighed deeply. "Right... So in the kindest gesture I could have imagined, he offered to take me to the concert. We had the best time ever, and even though it was a school night, he managed to sneak me back into the house without anyone ever noticing. The next day I could hardly contain me excitement, with-."

"Daphne-."

She sighed deeply, suddenly annoyed by Frederick's constant interruptions. But she didn't dare speak her mind. Not with this man. She wanted so much for this relationship to work. Instead she squeezed his hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss.

"Well, I suppose that's enough about me brother Stephen for a while. What were you going to say?"  
She saw him swallow hard, and rub the back of his neck, a sure sign of nervousness.

"Daphne, there's something I need to say."

"All right. _I'm listening_." She said, smiling to herself. "I'm sorry, that's a little joke. You see, me boss always says-."

"Yes, I know... You've mentioned it several times." Frederick replied with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Daphne, I really need to say something."

"Okay, what is it?"

He sighed deeply, and ran a hand through his dark hair.

"Um... Not here. Let me take you home, all right?"

She looked at her watch and then back at Frederick. "Oh... all right. Is something wrong?"

"Just... come on."

He slowed his car to a stop in front of the Elliot Bay Towers and shut of the engine. Then he turned to her, wearing the same shy look he'd worn when she first met him. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she found herself wondering if her dreams were about to come true.

"What's wrong, Frederick?"

"Daphne... You're a wonderful person. You're smart, funny, beautiful and-."

She stopped him with a series of tender kisses and then brushed a lock of hair from his face. "You're beautiful too. I know that sounds completely ridiculous, calling a man _beautiful_, but me brother Stephen always says-."

"Yeah about that-."

"About what?"

"Your brother... You seem to talk an awful lot about your family. Don't you find that... I don't know..."

She blinked in surprise. "Well, I didn't realize I was talking about them so much but how could I not? They're quite unique if I do say so meself."

"I gathered that but your stories... Well, they're... a bit much."

Hurt she drew back and stared at him. "Oh... Well.. I'm sorry. I'll try not to talk about them so much."

"It's not that. It's... a lot of things."

"I-I don't understand."

Another deep, irritated sigh.

"Daphne, this isn't working out. I want us to stop seeing each other. For good."


	2. Chapter 2

She stared at him in disbelief, for she couldn't have heard him correctly. Frederick had the most wonderful sense of humor and he was always making jokes.

But he wasn't laughing now, nor was he smiling.

"I don't understand." She said for a second time.

"It's over, Daphne. I'm sorry. I just... I can't see you anymore."

The words, although spoken softly, cut through her soul as she realized what was happening.

"You're... You're breaking up with me?"

He sighed irritably. "If that's the way you want to look at it, then... yes."

Hot tears filled her eyes but she refused to let them fall. "I don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand, Daphne!"

His words were angry now, filled with annoyance. "It's over and that's all there is to it! Now, it's late and I'm sure you have... _chores_ to do."

Hurt, she looked at her watch and then back at him. "It's after midnight." She said in a trembling voice. "Why would you think that I'd be doing... Look. If this is about my talking about Stephen, I swear, I won't say another word. I-."

"Goodnight, Daphne."

Wordlessly she opened the car door and she'd barely slammed it shut when he sped away, leaving her alone on the curb.

The hot tears slid down her cheeks and her chest felt so tight that it hurt to breathe. As she walked into the lobby of the Elliot Bay Towers, she was grateful that she had arrived home so late. Given Frasier and Martin's early morning regimens, they were sure to be in bed already. There was no way they'd be awake at this hour.

But when she opened the door to Condo 1901, she found that she was sorely mistaken. Her heart sank when she saw Martin sitting in his chair watching a baseball game with Eddie on his lap. And on his beloved Cocoa Chanel sofa was Frasier, engrossed in book of a subject that she was sure to have no interest or knowledge in whatsoever.

And perhaps that was the problem.

No one found her interesting in the least. She knew next to nothing about psychiatry, opera, wine or any number of things that Dr. Crane and his brother were always going on about. And she knew even less about sports, except that they seemed to be a ridiculous waste of time.

But why couldn't she at least pretend to be halfway intelligent so that a man, any man would show the slightest bit of interest in her? She should have seen this coming from a mile away, but she didn't. Frederick was supposed to be the one; the man she'd been waiting for her entire life. And now she had no one. The tears unexpectedly slid down her cheeks and she faced the doorway, brushing them away. When the door was closed, both men turned to look at her.

"Oh Daphne, I didn't hear you come in." Frasier said. "How was your date? You know, I really like that Frederick, and not just because he has a great name!"

She smiled, trying to avoid eye contact with her boss. "It was fine. We went to a lovely Italian restaurant. Very romantic."

"Well, I'm glad you've found someone who makes you happy, Daphne."

The words hurt and she forced a smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. Now if you don't mind, I'm a bit tired so I think I'll just go to me room."

Frasier looked at his watch. "Dear God, I didn't realize it was so late! This book is so engaging that the time just slipped away from me! I should be heading to bed too. Goodnight, Daphne."

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

"Are you coming to bed, Dad?"

"Later." Martin said absently.

"But Dad, it's awfully late and-."

"Frasier, are you crazy? I can't go to bed now! There's two men on base and Rodriguez is about to knock it out of the park!"

Frasier rolled his eyes. "Well that would certainly be a first. The Mariners actually scoring a run!"

"Hey just because you're jealous, doesn't mean you have to insult my team!" Martin snapped.

"Why would I be jealous of a bunch of overpaid swelled headed men who run around bases?"

"Because you... Aw, never mind! Just shut up so I can watch this and- oh damn! Pop fly caught by Merchoviz! Well, that's the end of that game! Thanks for ruining it for me, Fras!"

Martin rose from his chair, sending Eddie scampering to the floor. "Come on Eddie, let's go to bed and dream about the Mariners winning the World Series."

Frasier scoffed. "In that case I can expect you to wake up in about two weeks."

"I'm not even going to dignify that remark with an answer." Martin said as he brushed past his eldest son and headed for his room.

"That's because you know it's true!" Frasier called to him, just as his door slammed shut.

Daphne was used to their bantering back and forth when it came to Martin's love of the Seattle Mariners and she always found it amusing. But tonight all she wanted to do was cry.

"Well... Goodnight, Daphne. I'll see you in the morning"

"Goodnight, Dr. Crane."

She hurried to her room, covering her mouth when a sob escaped but then turned when she heard her name.

"Daphne? Is everything all right?"

Quickly she brushed away her tears. "Yes, I'm fine." She lied, trying desperately to control her trembling voice. "Goodnight Dr. Crane."

And before he could say anything else, she rushed into her room and when the door was closed, collapsed onto her bed, soaking her pillow with tears.


	3. Chapter 3

"_I love you, Daphne... so much... and I want to make things right between us again. I'm... so sorry for what I said... and for hurting you. I would never... Tell me again about your brothers... all eight of them. Start from the beginning and leave nothing out."  
_

_Daphne sighed and arched her neck, allowing Frederick to kiss her heated skin. She'd never felt this way about anyone and she doubted that she ever would.  
_

_"In that case..." She said, kissing him deeper and deeper "I accept your apology and... I love you too." _

_He pulled away suddenly causing her a bit of unease. "What's wrong?"  
_

_"Nothing. I just realized... How much I need you." Frederick said. "And how wrong I was. Daphne, there's something I've been meaning to ask you.. Something... I've never asked anyone before."  
_

_"What is it?"  
_

_She gasped as he took her hand and lowered himself to one knee.  
_

_"Daphne Moon, will you-."_

She awoke at once to the distant sound of an airplane crossing the Seattle skyline and she opened her eyes. The pain in her chest returned, growing at an alarming speed. The tears came once more, followed by chocking sobs that racked her body and she cried relentlessly into her pillow.

God, would this pain ever end?

She wanted desperately to return to sleep but she knew it was impossible. For sleep would only bring back painful memories of her breakup with Fredrick and she certainly didn't want to think about that.

Calling Roz was also out of the question. For one thing, Roz was most likely entangled in the sheets with a man whose name she didn't even know and in the unlikely event that Roz bothered to answer the phone, Daphne didn't feel like talking about her pathetic love life. Roz would be the first person to say "I told you so."

And so, after what felt like hours of tossing and turning, Daphne threw back the covers and sat on the edge of her bed, trying to will her tears away. But again it was impossible. And the hurt was even worse.

A glance at the clock told her that it was barely 2am. The condo was quiet as she slipped on her robe and padded into the living room to make herself a pot of tea. But the aroma of the tea was certain to wake Martin and Frasier so she opted for some wine. However, she had no idea which bottle to choose, as there were several chilling in the refrigerator.

If she opened the wrong bottle, she was sure to hear about it later by way of an endless rant from her boss about the importance of letting certain wines sit to maintain their flavor.

With a sigh, she decided on a glass of ice water. But that too was out of the question, for the lightest noise of rattling ice was sure to wake someone, most likely Eddie who in turn would begin barking wildly.

Finally in frustration she returned to her room and slipped back under the covers. Sleep came surprisingly easy but so did the haunting memories of her all too short romance with Frederick, if it could even be called that.

The tears came again, faster this time and she clutched the well worn teddy bear that she'd had since childhood in her arms, wishing there was someone to comfort her.

But of course she was alone, and she feared she would always be that way.

Jolted awake once more, she climbed out of bed and quickly changed her clothes. She needed to get out of here and go somewhere to be alone with her thoughts. Without hesitation she grabbed her keys and her coat and quietly slipped out of the condo, heading for the parking garage.

Soon she was pulling out onto the street, having no idea where she was headed. But it didn't matter anyway. She passed a bar with a welcoming neon sign that indicated that they were open, but she knew better. After what happened with Frederick there was no way she'd ever set foot in a bar again. The consequences were much too painful.

Finally after driving for much too long, sighing at all the darkened windows of businesses that had long since closed for the evening, she spotted the perfect place. And it was strangely comforting knowing that what lie inside could be the answer to healing her pain, for at least a little while.

She pulled into the parking lot which barely held more than five cars and walked toward the entrance; the huge blue neon sign that read "Queen Anne Food Mart" beckoning her to come inside.

Once she stepped inside the enormous grocery store, she felt a sense of relief. The store was relatively quiet, as it should have been for so early in the morning. Instinctively she grabbed a cart and began making her way down the aisles. But as soon as she turned onto the snack aisle, a familiar song began to play.

It was a slow, romantic pop song that she'd loved for as long as she could remember and grown to love even more since she'd heard it with Frederick. He'd taken her dancing one evening at the Rose Room, a nightclub in the SODO district of Seattle near the stadiums where the Seahawks and Mariners played. Strange that she never knew of its existence and she found it incredibly romantic that he managed to surprise her with a visit.

It became _their_ spot and although they'd only been there twice, she began to have ridiculous fantasies of a wedding with all of her family and friends in attendance. She'd never told a soul about it of course, for they'd only laugh at her as she had often laughed at herself.

But now the tears were falling once more as she listened to the romantic words, remembering the way he'd held her in his arms, her cheek resting against his strong shoulder and the scent of his cologne wafting beneath her nose.

Without giving it another thought she began grabbing items from the shelf and tossing them into her basket; chips, cookies, candy, pretzels and everything else she could find.

She moved to the soda aisle where she found a case of diet soda at a ridiculously high price. But she didn't care about the cost. And again she made her way she made her way around the store, piling her basket high with items.

In the frozen food section she was stared longingly at a gallon of peanut butter chocolate chip ice cream and was so deep in thought that she barely noticed that she was being watched.

"Daphne? Is that you?"

She looked up, gasping in surprise at the sight of her friend.

"Dr. Crane..."


	4. Chapter 4

Daphne put the container of ice cream into her basket and quickly brushed away her tears, hoping he hadn't seen.

"Dr. Crane... What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing. It's rather late isn't it?"

"Is it?" She asked, knowing full well that it was much too late for anyone to be in a grocery store.

"Well, what brings you here on a Saturday night... or should I say early Sunday morning?"

"Oh... Well, you know your brother. He just insisted that I get out of the house and do some shopping."

"At this hour? Dear God, it's almost 3am! What could he possibly need so badly at this time of night?"

She swallowed hard, trying not to look at him. "Oh, it's all right. I don't mind. You know... being in that apartment all afternoon was staring to give me a bit of cabin fever so when he asked I didn't hesitate. After all he is my boss and all..."

She saw him glance at the items in her basket and then back at her.

"Daphne..."

"Oh, you know... I've been in here much longer than I meant to be. Your brother is going to be furious if he wakes up in the morning and doesn't have his... groceries. It was nice seeing you, Dr. Crane. Why don't you come over for dinner one night this week? I always enjoy your company."

"Daphne, wait..."

"No, I really can't..." She said, the tears welling in her eyes once more. "I should go."

Before he could respond, she hurried to the check stand, dismayed to find that there was a long line. "Bloody hell! How can they just leave one check stand open with all these people here? Don't they have more than one employee working here?"

"Daphne, is something wrong?"

She turned around, both relieved and disheartened to find Niles standing behind her.

"Oh... Dr. Crane. I didn't realize you were still here." She said, hating that she lied to him. She glanced in his basket and then quickly looked away. "So... You never told me what you were doing here."

"Right... Well, normally I wouldn't be caught dead in a store like this. I mean, there's certainly nothing wrong with it, but the thought that an ordinary store sells wine... why the thought just makes me shudder. But unfortunately I ran out of my favorite brand of imported cheese and I simply cannot believe that the gourmet store where I have gone for twelve years isn't open past 10pm! And then I come here and find out that they have nothing but Tillamook!"

His pretentiousness made her smile, and she was grateful for the unintentional humor. "Well, in a way it is imported. It is from Oregon, after all."

Amazingly he smiled at her ridiculous joke. Frederick certainly wouldn't have. At the thought of him, she quickly turned around, grateful that the customer in front of her was gathering his bags.

"Next!"

"Hello." Daphne said politely, seeing the woman through blurry tear-filled eyes. "Let me just get this stuff out of me basket."

"I'll help you with that, Daphne." Niles said quickly.

Before she could protest, he was removing the items from her basket and setting them on the check stand. And as he did so, he glanced at each item curiously. "What in the world would Frasier want with... three gallons of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, five bags of potato chips...?"

"Here's me credit card." Daphne said, thrusting her card at the checker. "I'm in a terrible hurry if you don't mind."

But then she saw his arm reach out in front her face. "Allow me."

When she turned and saw him handing his credit card to the checker, her heart skipped a beat and her heart warmed.

"Dr. Crane, that's not necessary. I'm perfectly capable of-."

"It's the least I can do, Daphne."

The total was much more than she expected and she felt a twinge of remorse. But it didn't seem to bother him at all.

She moved to the end of the check stand and began bagging her items while he paid for his own purchases. And then as she expected, he began helping her with her bags, lifting them into the basket for her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. This is... So kind of you. I only hope your brother will repay you for your trouble."

"Daphne you are never any trouble. So where are you parked?"

"Right out front. It's actually quite easy to get a parking space at this time of night."

He eyed her curiously. "Yes, it was. And it's also extremely dangerous to be out at this time of night. I just can't believe that Frasier would-."

"I-I really need to be getting home but if it would make you feel better, I'd be happy for you to walk me to me car."

"I'd be glad to, Daphne."

When they reached her blue sports car, he didn't hesitate to help load her purchases in the trunk. And when he was finished, he stared at her for a moment.

"Thank you so much, Dr. Crane. I'm glad I ran into you and I'm sorry they didn't have what you were looking for."

"Well, I'll manage. I probably shouldn't have gone out at this hour anyway. But strangely I was in the mood for a late night snack. But next time I'll know to buy an extra supply of cheese."

"Goodnight." She said, giving him a hug. "And thanks again."

As she climbed into her car, he watched her carefully. And just as she was about to turn on the ignition, he reached into the driver's side window and gently touched her shoulder.

"Daphne, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"It's none of my business, but those purchases of yours. Those aren't for Frasier at all, are they?"

New tears threatened to fall and she looked down at the concrete parking lot.

"No... A-actually they're for your father. I'm sorry I lied to you, Dr. Crane but I didn't want you to think that I wasn't taking good care of him. You see, he's having a party for his friends and-."

"Daphne..."

"Yes?"

"Those aren't for Dad either, are they?"

She sighed and got out of the car, her chest feeling heavy with pain. She should have known that he'd see right through her.

"No..."

"Daphne, is something wrong? You seem upset."

"I'm fine, I... Oh... all right! I'm tired of having to cook all of this healthy food for your father and..."

Without warning she began to sob into her hands, prompting him to put his arms around her.

"Daphne, my God, what is it?"

"Nothing..." she lied yet again. "I'm sorry, Dr. Crane! I don't mean to keep lying to you! I just..."

"Shhh... It's all right, just let it out... It's all right. I'm here." He said, stroking her back as she continued to cry.

She cried relentlessly until she was almost completely drained. And yet he never once let go of her, even in the deserted parking lot in the wee small hours of the morning.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered when she'd calmed down some. "I-I really should go. I need to get this stuff home to your brother's house. You know how your father is if his ice cream melts."

"Daphne..."

She looked up, wishing she could take back every lie she'd told him. But somehow they kept coming.

"Given that it's so late, I'm willing to bet that Dad and Frasier are sound asleep. Why don't you stay at my place? I can take you back here to get your car in the morning, but we'll put your purchases in my refrigerator so that they don't melt."

She stared at him in amazement. "You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would. Now why don't we get these things in my car and go home. I'm sure you're bound to be exhausted."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane." Over come with emotion, she hugged him tightly and kissed him quickly on the lips, but immediately drew back, shocked at what she had done.

And judging from his expression he was just as surprised.

She swallowed hard. "You're right... We should get these groceries put away as quickly as possible."

But when her groceries were safely in his car and they headed toward the Montana, the sadness she'd felt earlier returned without warning. She turned her head and stared out the window, the city lights blurred by the tears in her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

As the scenery grew more and more familiar, Daphne remembered the last time she'd made and unexpected visit to Niles' beautiful home; It was a dreadfully hot summer night and she'd had an awful row with Sherry over Daphne's inability to obtain a boyfriend.

Sherry seemed to think that being in a relationship was the most important thing in the world. And when Daphne met Frederick and began dating him, she thought so too. But then he'd broken her heart; making her feel small and insignificant.

When she sniffled, the tears that filled her eyes spilled down her cheeks. And she was suddenly aware of the warmth of Niles' hand as it slipped into hers; his soft masculine thumb stroking her skin. The sweet gesture only made the tears fall harder.

She wanted to say something, but the words caught in her throat; mixed with tears and sadness.

So instead she said nothing and thankfully neither did Niles. Despite her distraught state, she was amazed at the thoughtfulness of the kind man beside her. He was such a wonderful friend.

She truly didn't deserve him.

"Here we are." He said softly, as though trying not to startle her.

With a trembling hand, she unfastened her seat belt and reached for the door handle. But almost before she could open it, he was there beside her, holding the door open to allow her to climb out.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

They entered his apartment, each carrying bags of groceries. And when she tried to follow him to his car for another load, he politely refused; instead coaxed her into taking a warm bath.

Minutes later as she soaked in his tub, she finally began to relax into a state that was nothing short of heavenly. It was all she could do not to drift off to sleep.

And when she was content, she dried herself off, smiling when she found that he'd laid a pair of carefully folded sweatpants and a dark green t-shirt emblazoned with the words _CANADA-The Great Wilderness_ in white lettering.

Instantly she was reminded of their unscheduled trip to Canada so long ago. And on impulse she hugged her arms against her chest, comforted by the feeling of wearing his clothes. It was as though his warmth was wrapped around her.

After folding her clothes she took them downstairs and placed them in the guest room. And when she entered the living room, her heart warmed at the sight of him.

"I put your ice cream in my freezer and the rest of your groceries are in my refrigerator. I'll make sure to take them out before I take you to get your car tomorrow."

She hugged him warmly, holding him for a few long moments. Their eyes met and she saw him swallow hard. In those beautiful blue eyes, she saw something she'd never seen before-or perhaps it was her imagination.

All too soon he carefully drew back; his face tinged with the slightest hint of pink.

"Well... I-I'm sure you're tired. You're more than welcome to take my bed. It will be more comfortable for you. I'll sleep in the guest room."

"Oh no, I couldn't let you do that, Dr. Crane. This is your home, not mine."

"I don't mind at all. What good is a guest room if you don't use it?" His voice shook slightly and Daphne smiled at how nervous he seemed. She reached up and touched his cheek, causing his breathing to become unsteady.

"This is... so sweet of you, Dr. Crane." She said as she drew him into her arms once more. And this time she couldn't resist holding him a little closer. "You're such a good friend. I don't' know what I would do-."

The tears and sadness returned, choking her voice. And in response, Niles held her tightly; his gentle hand massaging the area between her shoulder blades.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, not sure if he could even hear her.

But the way he drew back told her that he had. And the concern in his eyes was overwhelming. His hand on her back, he led her to the fainting couch and sat down beside her.

"Daphne, what's happened?"

She sighed deeply, finding it hard to speak.

"I'm not trying to pry." He continued. "I care about you and I hate to see you hurting this way."

She sniffled, causing a few more tears to fall.

"I'm here for you... if you want to talk about it."

Overcome with emotion, she moved closer and touched his cheek once more. "Thank you."

He smiled, blushing as he had before. And yet, he remained perfectly silent.

At that moment, Daphne could no longer keep her feelings inside.

"Dr. Crane, I'm so sorry, I lied to you."

He reached for her hand and squeezed gently. "It's all right, Daphne. But whatever is bothering you-."

"I don't want to burden you with me problems. You've been so kind."

He spoke quietly. "Daphne you're never a burden. But you're always so cheerful and warm. Seeing you like this... well, it breaks my heart."

The words tumbled out before she could stop them. "I'm glad someone cares about me."

She felt him brush a lock of hair from her forehead. "Of course people care about you. Dad and Frasier and-."

"I wish Frederick did."

Niles looked at her in surprise. "Freddy? Well I can't speak for him directly, but I've seen the way he takes to you. He's always overcome with joy to see you. I think he has a little crush on you."

This time it was Daphne who blushed. "Dr. Crane..."

"I don't want to embarrass you, but...if you don't mind my saying so... I'm a bit jealous of him."

She stared at him in disbelief. "Y-you are?"

"Well... yes..."

Once more she kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger on his skin for a bit longer than she intended. "You're so sweet. But I wasn't talking about your nephew."

"Oh?" Niles said. And then he chuckled. "I'm sorry, Daphne. I just assumed-;"

His laughter stopped when she began to cry again. "Oh... Daphne..."

"I'm sorry to keep crying like this. I just... I thought I'd be over this by now but I still can't quite believe it!"

"What happened?"

"Frederick broke up with me!"


	6. Chapter 6

He exhaled deeply. "Oh Dear God. No wonder you were so upset."

"I didn't mean to lie to you. I would never... I was just... I was so shocked and I was ashamed to tell your brother and father. They were so happy for me! I couldn't go home and tell them that I'd been dumped!"

Her hands were wrapped in the warmth of his. "What happened?"

"Well, we were having a lovely time at dinner and I thought things were going so well... That is until..."

She struggled to continue and she could feel him watching her, waiting patiently for her to go on.

"I brought up me brother Stephen. What a mistake that was!"

"How so?"

"He kept interruptin' me when I was trying to tell me story. I could see him getting annoyed but I hoped it was just me imagination! The next thing I knew he...he..."

"He _what_?"

"He said he didn't want to see me anymore! He told me that I probably had to go home and do me chores! I felt like some bloody maid! And it was after midnight, Dr. Crane! How could he hurt me like that? I mean, we'd only been on three dates, but I really thought..."

She was in his arms, sobbing against his chest while he cradled her. She could feel his breath in her hair as he held her close.

"I'm so sorry, my angel..." He whispered over and over. The sweet words comforted her like nothing she ever imagined. "It'll be all right. Everything will be all right."

After a long while, she was finally calm. And yet he never once let go of her.

He just continued to hold her, occasionally moving her back and forth. There was no way she'd ever be able to repay him for his overwhelming kindness. Slowly she raised her head and smiled sadly. And still he never took his eyes off of her.

"Are you okay, Daphne?"

She nodded. "I will be; eventually."

"Well, I know it's terribly late, but I was thinking..."

"Dr. Crane? I-I'm sorry to interrupt you but there's something I need to say."

"Of course."

"I'm sorry I lied to you; before at the store. Those groceries weren't for your father. But you knew that. I just... I was so upset that I was going to buy all the junk food I could find and-."

"I know... and that's a normal reaction. People eat for comfort, even when they choose the wrong foods. But somehow... it makes them feel better."

"Well, I'm glad you understand, but now I realize how silly I was. What am I going to do with all that food? I can't very well give it to your father and-."

Niles held up his hand to silence her. "Actually I have an idea. I'll be right back."

"Dr. Crane-."

"Just... make yourself comfortable."

She sighed deeply, watching as he disappeared into the kitchen. Suddenly she was calmer and happier than she ever thought possible.

Minutes later he returned, carrying a tray filled with something she couldn't quite make out. Perhaps it was due to the tears that still lingered in her eyes.

"Dr Crane..."

When he sat the tray down on the coffee table she gasped in surprise. There before her, were two bowls, two spoons, bags of chips and two gallons of ice cream.

"Wh-what is this?"

"Well, I wasn't sure which ones were your favorites, so I thought we could start with these and-."

"But you said-."

"I know, but you were out alone at night and you must have felt some sort of connection to the things you were buying. So it doesn't make sense to let it go to waste. I know it's ungodly late and we probably shouldn't be eating at this hour, but our health isn't the issue right now. All I want is for you to be happy again, Daphne."

When he sat down she impulsively kissed him; not on the cheek as she'd done before, but on the lips. A lingering, romantic, passionate kiss that almost made her forget about Frederick and the pain he'd caused her.

And it was then that she realized... she didn't love Frederick. Perhaps she never had. The man she loved was sitting next to her, kissing her again and again, and yet letting her control the moment. Not once did he ever push or make her feel uncomfortable.

When the kisses ended, she cradled his face in her hands. "Dr. Crane, may I say something?"

"Of course, Daphne."

"This might sound a bit strange, but... I think... I love you."

Amazingly her comment brought tears to his eyes and she felt the beginning of panic.

"Daphne..."

"I-I didn't mean to upset you. I just... I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. Not just tonight but everything you've done for me from the time we first met. The compliments, the sweet words... I don't know what I would haste done if I hadn't run into you tonight. I'd probably be at your brother's indulging in this ice cream by meself. Instead I'm here with you; saying things to you that I never dreamed I'd say."

He swallowed hard and brushed the hair from her face. "Daphne, I'm not upset at all. I'm surprised...I-."

"I know... I shouldn't have said anything. It's not really something that people tell their best friends. And your brother is my boss. I mean what will he think? What if-."

"Don't worry about that now." Niles said. "Just... relax and let's enjoy this blissful moment."

"You mean... You're really not mad?"

"I'm far from angry, Daphne. I'm happier than I ever dreamed possible. Because you see... I love you too."

"Oh Niles..."

She held him close, crying softly into his chest. "I love you so much. I love you..." She whispered.

And when she was calm once more, she drew back and smiled.

"Well, I think this calls for a celebration. "Which flavor ice cream would you like?"

She eyed the cartons hungrily. "It's so hard to choose. I love them both."

"Then we'll start with this one." He said with a smile. He handed her a spoon and opened the lid, laughing as they eagerly dipped their spoons into the chocolate ice cream, savoring the flavor.

"I propose a toast." Daphne said, taking another scoop of ice cream.

"Oh... Okay. Would you like some champagne?"

"No, this is fine. Thank you."

When he looked at her in mock confusion, she held out her spoon containing a large scoop of ice cream. And he in turn did the same.

She took a deep breath and smiled. "To the most wonderful man in the world. And to our future."

"To you, my angel...And to our future. You have no idea how happy you've made me."

Niles said. "I love you, Daphne."

"I love you too... Niles."

And with a clink of their spoons, they savored their ice cream.

"That's wonderful." Niles said dreamily. "Which one would you like to try next?"

"Actually, I'm a bit tired." Daphne said.

"Of course you are, what was I thinking?" I'll make the bed up for you."

Daphne snuggled against him and closed her eyes. "Actually I'm quite comfortable right here."

Niles sighed and put his arm around her, drawing her closer. "Goodnight my angel. Sleep well."

But she didn't hear him. For she was already sound asleep; dreaming of the man she loved so much. And she knew that when she woke, he would still be there, beside her.

For being here with the man she loved-Niles Crane-her best friend-was a dream come true.

**THE END**


End file.
